A mi querida Tomoyo
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Tomoyo se enamoró sin querer de alguien que conocío por Chat, pero siente que todo es una falsa ilusión. Pero cuando llega un chico extranjero a su vida se da cuenta que la ilusión es más real de lo que cree. Una vieja historia retomada CAPITULO 3 Por fin
1. Chapter 1

A mi querida Tomoyo…

Episodio Uno.- "Cuando una llegada es necesaria..."

Autora. Asuka Sakura

Mirando la ventana se veía como caía una pequeña lluvia, cada gota para ella comenzaba a representar todos los días en que había estado sola, sola con sus pensamientos. Cada vez que ella lograba despegarse de ellos, era cuando estaba a solas con su mejor amiga, pero al llegar el amor de su vida de esta, todo volvía y sus pensamientos la inundaban.

Quería salir a divertirse, salir con su amiga y volverse a olvidar de su vida, la cual estaba cada vez más sola.

En esos momentos fue que el sonido del teléfono la saco de todo lo que pensaba, y mejor se fue a contestar, para su buena fortuna era la persona de quien estaba pensando...

- Sakura, me da un gusto escucharte. ¿Sabes? estaba pensando en ti

- yo también, es por eso que te hablé

- pues me da mucho gusto, porque estaba pensando en quizás ir a tu casa o que tu vengas a la mía, ya ves que con esto de la lluvia no hay mucho que hacer

- lo lamento Tomoyo, pero no creo poder, veras es que me llamó Shaoran y va a venir, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

La cara de Tomoyo en ese momento se entristeció, en algún momento le iba a decir que si, que estaba dispuesta a ir, pero recordó lo que estaba pensando...

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿eh?, si, aquí estoy...

- ¿que dices? ¿Vienes?

- Lo siento Sakura, de verdad no quisiera hacer mal tercio...

- pero va a estar Kero... - dijo tratando de animarla

- No, de verdad lo siento, mejor en otra ocasión que tengamos tiempo ¿que dices?

- ¿segura Tomoyo? - Tomoyo hizo un sonido de afirmación - entonces será en otra ocasión... - se oye el timbre de la casa de Sakura - bueno Tomoyo, luego te hablo, adiós

- si, adiós - y colgaron el teléfono ambas.

La verdad no era lo que ella quería realmente, pero a la vez no podía conformarse con más, estaba de nuevo sola ella y sus pensamientos.

Quizás le hablaría su nueva amiga que venia del extranjero, su nombre era Sophia. Ella venia de los Estados Unidos y se lleva bien con ella desde que llego a Japón, y aun que no quería admitirlo Tomoyo, ella era una segunda opción cuando Sakura no estaba...

Había bajado ya, se encontraba en la biblioteca en donde encendió la computadora y lo conecto a la Internet, quizás se le quitaría lo aburrido ahí.

Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de que su correo tenía un mensaje nuevo, era de una persona la cual había frecuentado mucho por mail, pero a la que no lo conocía. Su sobrenombre era "MonteCristo" y sabia que era un chico que vivía en otra parte del mundo, más no en Japón por que solo le escribía en ingles, y Tomoyo le escribía también en este idioma.

A Tomoyo le había interesado el sobrenombre de este sujeto, ya que era el de uno de sus libros favoritos y que además parecía muy tierno, a pesar de que no lo conociera en realidad.

" For my dear Mercedes:

¿Sabes que ya no me escribes? hace poco que estoy esperando una contestación del otro correo, pero al parecer nada. Creo que talvez ya te moleste con mi presencia en tu correo, y creo que es por que te he confesado un extraño amor hacia ti, mi querida Mercedes, a quien a pesar de que no conozco en persona, se que siento algo por ti, por esa persona que en este momento se encuentra del otro lado de la computadora leyendo este tonto correo el cual creo también borraras, como lo has hecho de tu mente conmigo.

Mi querida Mercedes se que si este es un correo más que te moleste lo borraras y por mi tanta persistencia y por un amor que alguna vez también me confesaste lo harás, pero la verdad es que espero que no lo hagas, por que te amo con tanto fervor que moriría si no te vuelvo a leer, ya que jamás creo que te vería...

Espero pronta tu respuesta ya que aun que tu no creas de verdad te amo, y espero que tu, mi amada Mercedes también. Pero como todo un caballero esperare a mí querida, así como espero que mi querida lo conteste.

Montecristo"

Tomoyo estaba viendo la carta, inmediatamente cerro la ventana y apago la computadora... no quería ver nada de ese asunto ya que era el motivo de todos sus pensamientos, él, Montecristo. Había creído que todo lo había dejado en el pasado, pero no era así, el seguía insistiendo y ella seguía evadiendo... es que ella no podía amar a alguien, y menos si ese alguien no lo conocía...

- Señorita Tomoyo, la buscan...

Tomoyo salio de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su sirvienta

- ¿quien?

- dice ser Sophia y que la conoce

- Oh si... dile que suba

- Claro señorita Tomoyo...

Tomoyo trato de que su cara no se viera tan triste como ella pensaba, pensó en otra cosa y en que llegaría su amiga Sophia...

- Hola Tomoyo

- Hola Sophia ¿que pasa?

- nada, solo te vine a buscar, veras que con eso de la lluvia pues no hay mucho que hacer y decidí venir contigo ¿no te molesta?

- por supuesto que no, no te preocupes, al contrario me da gusto de que estés aquí

- ¿de verdad? que bueno

- si... es que me sentía muy sola

- ¿por que lo dices?

Tomoyo volteo a ver su computadora y su cara volvió al pensamiento de Montecristo, Sophia se había dado cuenta. Por lo general Tomoyo es alguien siempre alegre y pareciera que jamás tiene problemas, y ese momento era uno de los pocos en que parecía que si lo tenia, pero no sabia si era apropiado preguntarle algo o no...

- ¿alguna vez has entrado a la red?

- si, muchas... ¿por que?

- por que... yo conocí a alguien por la red

- ¿por la red? ¿Puedo preguntar a quien?

- no te podría responder eso, ya que ni yo lo sé... - dijo sin dejar de voltear a ver la computadora - Veras, es un chico que no vive aquí y que me escribe por el sobrenombre de "Montecristo" - Tomoyo volteo a ver a su amiga

- ¿Montecristo? pero que raro... ah!, ¿no es ese un libro de Dumas?

- si... el conde de Montecristo... y yo era Mercedes...

- bueno... ¿y que más?

- ¿tu crees en el amor por cartas?

- no me digas que te enamoraste de "Montecristo" por el correo electrónico...

- es lamentable ¿no?

- ya sé... él no te correspondió ¿verdad?

- al contrario... si me correspondió y me dijo que me quería, es más que me amaba... pero yo no puedo creerlo

- ¿por que?

- por que... eso es ilógico, ¿como te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?

- ¿y por que no simplemente le dejas de escribir?

- por que eso hago - dijo furiosa, pero ya llorando - pero me sigue escribiendo, y no para y no parará, estoy segura...

- ¿por que lo dices?

- por que aun quiere que le responda y no lo haré... y como no lo haré seguirá escribiendo y me seguirá gustando y me seguirá queriendo... y esto no acabará... - era una de las pocas veces en la vida en que se ve a alguien llorando por otra persona la cual uno no conoce, pero sabe uno que la ama... a Tomoyo le había tocado una de esa pocas veces en las que sentía algo por esa persona... y Sophia solo lo presenciaba

- Tomoyo... - Tomoyo se soltó a llorar al hombro de Sophia, y esta lo único que podía hacer era consolarla, tal y como una vez Tomoyo lo hizo con Mei Ling...

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sakura estaba platicando con Tomoyo, en parte no quería recordar lo de Montecristo, es por eso que a Sakura no le había comentado nada de eso. Sakura le contaba lo que había echo el día anterior con Shaoran y con Kero, le contaba como nunca paran de pelear y como Kero le mordió el dedo a Shaoran y que ella los castigo a los dos. Tomoyo como siempre solo sonreía al ver la cara de su mejor amiga al contarle, pero sus pensamientos aun seguían tras de Montecristo...

- ¿que te pasa Tomoyo?

- eh!, Nada Sakura, solo que me distraje un poco a lo que decías...

- no es cierto, ya llevas días así... se que algo te pasa y no quieres contarme...

- no Sakura no es nada...

- en verdad Tomoyo?

- en verdad Sakura... - en eso se escucha un grito que interrumpe la conversación de las amigas.

- Tomoyo!! - gritaba Sophia... - Tomoyo!

Tomoyo y Sakura se acercaron a Sophia quien parecía muy emocionada y alegre.

- Tomoyo... ¿adivina que...?

- ¿que pasa?

- mira... - Sophia le dio un papel, Tomoyo lo tomo y lo leyó...

- ¿intercambio estudiantil...?

- si... intercambio estudiantil, veras, son cuando a los estudiantes los llevan a otros países y...

- eso lo sé Sophia ¿que tiene?

- oh pues que, tenia la idea de traer un estudiante a Japón, pero como soy también extranjera, pues no puedo (además de que mi casa es muy pequeña) y pensé en ti. Quizás te den permiso que un estudiante viva en tu casa...

- ¿en mi casa?

- si es enorme, además nos dará la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más del extranjero ¿no te parece buena idea?

- si, es excelente - dijo Sakura muy emocionada viendo el papel, Sophia y Tomoyo la voltearon a ver, Tomoyo diciéndole como ¿y por que no aceptas tu? - es lamentable que en mi casa no haya tanto espacio como para que un estudiante viva en ella -dijo contestando la mirada de Tomoyo - pero Sophia tiene razón podría ser bueno que tu llevaras a alguien a tu casa...

- ¿tu crees Sakura?

- por supuesto... - y con esto dicho, y Tomoyo viendo el papel... no le quedo otra más que aceptar...

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana, cuando Tomoyo ya había metido los papeles y todo para que un estudiante llegara a Japón y se hospedara en su casa. Sonomi ya le había dado permiso, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para esto.

Por otro lado el dichoso "Montecristo" ya no había vuelto a escribir, por lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera un poco aliviada, pero un tanto triste también, aun que estaba ahora ya segura que el nuevo estudiante la haría olvidarse de ese asunto, por lo menos un tiempo.

Las cosa ya estaban arregladas, el estudiante llegaría dentro de media semana, la casa de Tomoyo estaba ya dispuesta para ese estudiante durante todo un mes.

Sakura y Sophia también estaban muy emocionadas y contentas, más que por el estudiante que llegaría, por Tomoyo, quien se veía más animada y no se notaba triste como en otros días.

Sin que uno se diera cuenta la media semana había pasado como agua, y Tomoyo ya había recibido por fin los papeles finales del estudiante, iba a ser un chico, proveniente de España, y su nombre era José Carmina.

La gente caminaba hacia muchas partes, por todos lados se oían murmullos, a duras penas se lograba escuchar la voz de una persona anunciando la llegada y la salida de los aviones.

Entre esas gentes se veía a una chica que cargaba un gran cartel en el brazo, sus cabellos chocaban con su espalda, la cual contrastaba con su hermoso vestido blanco. Había llegado a la sala de internacional, en donde se dispuso a ver la pantalla de llegadas y salidas, en el cual decía que el vuelo 612 proveniente de España había llegado. La lejana voz que salía de los altavoces también se lo afirmaba, por fin llegaría el chico catalán.

Tomoyo se había ya propuesto, que en cuanto viera gente salir, subiría su cartel, el cual había hecho el día anterior y decía "José Carmina" estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía occidental, la cual ponía en ridículo otros carteles. Las letras rojas de este se habían levantado ya al ver a la gente salir, muchas personas de ojos grandes y oscuros, otros con una hermosa piel blanca y ojos claros. Tomoyo se había encargado de pensar como iba a ser el chico, el tal José. Sería alguien de ojos grandes y de color, con cabellos cafés o quizás rubios.

Sus brazos se había ya cansado de estar cargando el cartel y de no ver a nadie que se acercara a ella, ya iban tres grandes grupos de personas que habían pasado y ninguno. Se comenzaba a decir a ella misma si se había equivocado, o quizás el cartel estaba mal escrito, o quizás...

- ¿Daidouji Tomoyo? - pregunto un chico el cual se acercó de sorpresa a ella

- si, soy yo... ¿José Carmina?

- el mismo en persona - dijo con un extraño japonés - mucho gusto - y le extendió el brazo, a lo cual Tomoyo le correspondió.

El tal José había llegado a Japón.

Fin del episodio uno

**Notas de la autora**.- ¡Hola Sofía! espero que te parezca bien el fic, que me estoy esforzando. Por otro lado, este es uno de los miles Fics de Sakura que llevo escritos... solo que me falta publicarlos (jeje...uu). Espero también a quienes lo lean que ojalá les haya gustado, que este trata de Tomoyo (y a eso no me había dedicado yo). Ya pronto verán a los personajes y a todo lo que hay detrás de este Fic. Solo como anuncio... ya voy a cumplir 17(ya estoy vieja), así que felicítenme (ja, si como no... ya dijeron ¿no?). Amiga Sofía... este Fic va Dedicado a Ti.

Atte. Asuka Sakura

**Avances del siguiente capitulo.-** bueno, ya comenzaremos viendo a la pequeña Tomoyo la cual comienza ya a presentarle Tomoeda a su catalán, y también ya le presentara a todos sus amigos.

nota: los avances están sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso


	2. Chapter 2

A mi querida Tomoyo…

Episodio Dos.- "La vida es una caja de sorpresas"

**Autora. Asuka Sakura**

El chico catalán estaba encantado, Tomoyo lo estaba llevando en su automóvil hasta su casa. A ella le gustaba mucho su automóvil, pero no era apropiado llevarlo a la escuela, era por eso que solo lo llevaba en ocasiones especiales, o cuando saliera muy lejos.

José veía muy emocionado todo Tomoeda, parecía como si le estuvieran abriendo los ojos a un niño, y se diera cuenta que el mundo existe.

- cuéntame de ti... - dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo al maravillado chico - según dicen los papeles tienes 16 años

- así es... tengo 16 años, ¿y tu?

- yo también. ¿De que parte de España eres?

- de Zaragoza... bueno, ahora vivo ahí, es que realmente nací en Francia, pero vivo en España... - Tomoyo no podía voltearlo a ver, aun que él si a ella - y según me dijeron donde tu vives es Tokio, en la parte de Tomoeda

- así es, vivo ya cerca de aquí

Tomoyo no se había equivocado mucho, el joven catalán era alto y de ojos oscuros, su cabello era café y en ese momento vestía muy casual, lo cual lo hacia verse esbelto y muy guapo. Al quedarse callados Tomoyo y José, este aprovecho para volver a mirar por la ventana y seguir maravillado con otro mundo. En un semáforo, Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de sus grandes ojos, en lo cual pensaba que iba a contrastar con muchos conocidos de ella. A esto sonrió.

- ¿que te ríes? - pregunto José volteándola a ver extrañado

- de nada... solo que me da gusto que hayas llegado... - dijo evadiendo la pregunta - me había puesto muy nerviosa al principio, la verdad es que no sabia si que llegaras fuera una buena idea...

- ¿de verdad eso creías?

- si... - Tomoyo volteo a ver la cara de José la cual estaba triste - lo lamento, no te ofendas es que yo...

- no, no te preocupes Tomoyo... puedo decirte así... ¿verdad?

- siempre y cuando tu me dejes llamarte José

- por supuesto

- entonces José... bienvenido a mi casa.

José veía la casa totalmente anonadado, era enorme, según él pensaba como 4 o 5 veces su casa, o hasta más veces su casa. Tomoyo había dicho algo en el intercomunicador y una gran reja negra se había abierto, y el auto de Tomoyo pasó. Tomoyo se había estacionado justo frente de su casa, ella bajo primero, al ver que José no bajaba le pregunto a lo que él respondió

- Es que me da miedo perderme en tu casa

- creeme José... no te perderás, seré tu guía en mi casa...- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara cosa que hizo que José confiara en ella, y bajo del auto solo para maravillarse más...

- bienvenido a la residencia Daidouji...

Era lunes y Tomoyo ya se había arreglado con la escuela para la llegada de José, iba a ser recibido en el salón de ella, solo que iba a ir a un paso más lento, ya que todavía no entendía mucho el japonés.

- ¿de verdad quieres que vaya a tu salón?

- por supuesto José, tienes que entrar a las clases, que si no ¿pues a que veniste?

- no, pues eso si...

- te presentaré a unos amigos míos, espero que también se conviertan en tus amigos

- si son así de amables como tu... no creo que haya ningún problema que así sea...- dijo sonriendo, y eso hizo que Tomoyo se ruborizara ligeramente

- ella es Sakura Kinomoto - le dijo haciendo que ella se acercara - él es su novio Shaoran Li - se saludaron, a lo lejos se veía como llegaba Sophia - y ella es Sophia Khan - y Sophia vio extrañada al chico, tenia que admitirlo, era guapo.

- mucho gusto - dijo él en un japonés chistoso - pero él también vio extrañado a Sophia - ¿eres japonesa?

- no, soy estadounidense

- ¿entonces hablas ingles?

- por supuesto

- perfecto - se le quedaron viendo en un algo así como "¿por que?" - veras solo domino el japonés poco, pero domino mejor el Ingles

- entonces cuando quieras José podremos hablar ingles, que por cierto, también Tomoyo lo habla bien, y parece que lo escribe mejor que yo

- eso no es cierto - dijo apenada

- ¿es verdad? que bueno, cuando no pueda hablar japonés te hablare en ingles

EL día pasó como agua, en la escuela muchos recibieron a José con gusto y muchas chicas iban detrás de él por sus grandes y hermosos ojos, a Tomoyo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más estaba feliz, más que nada por que ya tenia un amigo que la distraía de muchas cosas.

En la primera semana le mostró lo que era Tokio, su torre, unos cuantos lugares, el famoso rey pingüino, entre otras muchas cosas que emocionaban mucho al joven catalán.

En la escuela José era muy popular, como ya lo había dicho, pues no muchas veces se veía a un chico de ojos grandes y que no podía hablar bien el japonés. Aparte de eso trataba de aprenderse los nombres de los demás, según él quería llevarse a España el recuerdo de cada quien.

Una noche en la casa de Tomoyo, Ella y José estaban platicando acerca de España y de Japón. Él le decía que admiraba mucho a los japoneses pues rápidamente se recuperaron de la guerra y ahora eran primer mundistas. Tomoyo le decía que España parecía un lugar muy romántico, con tanta historia, con todo tan grande y admirable. En lo que hablaban se escucho que se encendió una computadora

- lo había olvidado - dijo Tomoyo levantándose y yendo hacia allá. José la seguía.

Tomoyo había entrado a la biblioteca y vio como su computadora entraba a su sesión

- ¿por que trabaja tu computadora ahora?

- había olvidado desprogramarla - la computadora automáticamente había entrado a Internet - pero ahora la apago

- no... yo necesito usar el Internet

- ¿de verdad?

- si, hace mucho que espero que alguien me escriba

- ¿quien?

- una amiga... una buena amiga

- ya veo..., a mi hace mucho que no me escribe un chico

- ¿quien?

- un amigo - ambos sonrieron al escuchar sus respuestas. José se sentó y comenzó a ver una página de Internet.

- Tomoyo... ¿crees que alguien realmente puede enamorarse?

- por supuesto que lo creo

- ¿y estas enamorada? - Tomoyo se sonrojo por la pregunta, fue justo en ese instante en el que recordó a Montecristo. Ella lo negó - es una pena, es muy bonito estar enamorado

- ¿de verdad? ¿Tu lo estas?

- si... de mi amiga que te dije

- ¿y vive en España?

- no... Si te digo algo prometes no burlarte - Tomoyo aceptó - veras no sé de donde es

- ¿pero como? ¿Entonces como la conoces?

- por el correo - Tomoyo se sintió identificada, a ella le había pasado lo mismo - en un Chat una vez, nos vimos, mejor dicho, nos encontramos y nos comenzamos a escribir, era una chica que me cayó muy bien desde la conversación en el Chat.

- ¿y que paso?

- que me enamore...

- Lamento decirte esto, pero que tal si no era una chica, y que tal si siempre te mintió ¿seguirías enamorado de esa persona?

- ¿sabes? eso lo pensé muchas veces, pero miles. Aun así pude analizar mis sentimientos y ver que la chica me era sincera

- ¿y como lo sabes?

- simple corazonada... - abrió la pagina de su servidor de correo - ahora que, es muy tonta la manera de enamorarse ¿verdad? pero un día me dijo(o me escribió) que también se había enamorado de mi, pero que era imposible eso - a Tomoyo le comenzó a saltar el corazón... quizás era una coincidencia - le escribí una carta, y le dije que sería la ultima y no he recibido respuesta alguna... al parecer la asuste y ya no quiere saber de mi - Tomoyo se estaba poniendo más pálida, escuchaba lo que le decía y se ponía a pensar, era muy parecido lo que le había pasado - y respetare su decisión, aun que a mi corazón le pese... - abrió su correo, Tomoyo lo vio y se fue para atrás... era el mismo que el de... Montecristo... - ¿sabes Tomoyo? tu me das mucha confianza, tal y como mi amiga Mercedes...

- gracias - dijo rápidamente y salio de la habitación, se fue a la suya y se fue directamente a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y vio los papeles de José...

- José es Montecristo...

Fin del episodio dos

**Notas de la autora.-** ya por fin el episodio dos, lo siento Sofía, por el retraso, pero no tenia tiempo, ahora que son vacaciones he estado escribiendo todos los días y tratando de disculparme con todo el mundo, sé que te debía esta historia, pero no te preocupes, solo es de un episodio más y acaba. La verdad es que este capitulo no me salio tan bien como yo esperaba, pero el ultimo veras que si, o eso espero ¿verdad? Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo 2003

Atte. Asuka Sakura

**Avances del siguiente capitulo.-** Tomoyo descubrió quien era realmente Montecristo, lo malo es que no ha dicho nada y lo piensa dejar ir. nota: los avances están sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso


	3. Chapter 3

A mí querida Tomoyo…

Episodio Tres.- "Una obsesión por el amor..."

**Autora. Asuka Sakura**

Estaba impactada, anonadada, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer, José, era José y estaba con ella en esos momentos. Era José del chico que se enamoró. Esas cosas no le pasaban a nadie, esas coincidencias eran muy extrañas, pero le pasaron a ella, justamente a ella, era tanto increíble como imposible. Él llevaba ya media hora en la red. Escucho un suspiro de tristeza, sabia que había revisado su correo sin ver uno de ella. ¿Que era lo que iba a hacer? no podía correrlo, después de todo él no sabía nada. Si, era cierto, él no sabía que ella era Mercedes, entonces si no decía nada, nada pasaría y cuando él se fuera no sabría ni sospecharía que ella era Mercedes.

- ¿pasa algo malo? - pregunto José asustando a Tomoyo

- no, nada, nada malo ¿por que lo preguntas?

- no por nada, es que te veo muy nerviosa. Y desde que llegue jamás te había visto así, por eso lo pregunto

- no te preocupes José, no pasa nada

- está bien - y José salio de la habitación. Tomoyo estaba preocupada, tendría que decírselo a alguien... o mejor no, si nadie sabe mejor para ella.

Había pasado ya un poco de tiempo, el mes se había completado, solo faltaba un mes más y José se iría.

Muchas seguían sin perderle el interés a José, el problema de esto es que a Tomoyo no le molestaba, pero desde que se dio cuenta que él era Montecristo, le molestaba y más, se ponía celosa.

Trataba que su relación con él fuera la misma que cuando el llego, pero sabia que eso era imposible, por que cada que lo trataba se apenaba y se iba, no soportaría un mes más con el junto a ella, por que lo amaba, y ya no solo a Montecristo, si no a José también.

- ¿Sophia?

- ah! hola José, ¿que pasa?

- ¿tu conoces bien a Tomoyo?

- no perfectamente, pero si la conozco ¿por que?

- es que... bueno... ella se ha comportado muy cortante y fría conmigo, y cada que le pregunto si la moleste en algo dice que no y se va

- por lo general ella no dice lo que le molesta, pero si lo que me quieres pedir es que le pregunte, no te preocupes, lo haré. Después de todo me comienza a preocupar también, se ha portado muy rara

- gracias Sophia

Sophia no solo se había preocupado, si no también Sakura, su amiga estaba muy preocupada, e idealizo algo mejor, ir a preguntarle directamente a ella.

- Tomoyo... ¿que tienes?

- nada Sakura, ya le he contestando a todo mundo que nada... - Tomoyo se había molestado mucho, pero luego vio a Sakura y su cara - lo siento Sakura... pero es que de verdad no tengo nada

- ¿tiene que ver con José?

- no Sakura...

- yo sé que algo te molesta y si es ese chico no te preocupes, yo lo puedo recibir en mi casa para que no te moleste y...

- no es eso Sakura... veras yo...

- ¿o no me digas que te gusta? - Tomoyo se sonrojo por completo

- por así decirlo... pero...

- ¿y estas celosa?

- no... Si... me pongo celosa de todas las chicas que lo rodean y que no sea yo quien esté con él

- ¿no te hace caso?

- al contrario, todo el tiempo está preocupado por mi. Cuando me ve triste me da un dulce (como lo hacia Tsukishiro contigo) y me dice que le platique lo que me molesta, y si hizo algo malo se lo dijera

- entonces… ¿cual es el problema?

- que lo quiero lejos de mi

- Tomoyo, lamento decirte esto pero... no te entiendo...

- Sakura, José es un chico encantador, con unos enormes y hermosos ojos, que te pueden cautivar, además de que es cortes y también es alguien a quien uno quisiera a su lado. Eso Sakura lo descubrí desde hace mucho tiempo

- solo lleva un mes aquí

- lo conozco desde hace más que un solo mes

- ¿cuanto?

- un año - Sakura se extraño muchísimo - Sakura... lo que te voy a contar no me es muy grato, pero confió en ti ¿esta bien?

Tomoyo le contaba a Sakura como fue que conoció a Montecristo, lo que sentía por él y como al final fue que descubrió que Montecristo era José, también le contó lo que quería hacer

- ¿te quieres alejar de él lo que queda de tiempo?

- así es...

- ¿y estas segura? - Tomoyo lo afirmó - ¿y lo quieres? - se quedo callada - Tomoyo, yo no puedo intervenir en lo que piensas o lo sientes, pero te puedo asegurar que si él descubre que tu eres la persona del mail, no creo que se lleve una decepción, al contrario Tomoyo. Yo creo que él te dirá que te ama, aun espera tu carta y también una contestación. Tomoyo, espero que lo que hagas no sea lo que te dicte tu mente, si no tu corazón

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa.

Había pasado poco de una semana desde que José le había dicho a Sophia que le ayudara y quede Tomoyo le confesara todo a Sakura. Ahora Tomoyo esperaba la mejor oportunidad para decirle la verdad a él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya no pudiera.

Pero José había tomado otra decisión con respecto a ella.

- José, te había estado buscando

- dime ¿que pasa? - Tomoyo entro a la habitación que le había asignado y se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio

- veras... en primer lugar siento haberme puesto así estos días

- ¿así como?

- tu sabes... como ignorándote

- no te preocupes, pero si tienes algo y quieres contármelo dime, yo se como reaccionar y que decir. Pero aun no en japonés, aun me falla. - se rieron ligeramente

- no, no eso... es que yo...

- No importa lo que sea Tomoyo, además yo también lo siento

Tomoyo se sorprendió

- Pero ¿por que? tú no has hecho nada malo

- de una o de otra manera estoy seguro que así es... la verdad no se muy bien si hice algo, pero estoy seguro que lo que te haya hecho te molesto, y como no sé exactamente que es pues lo siento

- no, es que no me entendiste mira...

- olvídalo Tomoyo y lo siento - José le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio dejando a Tomoyo peor que en un principio, ahora se sentía culpable de que él se sintiera culpable de algo que no ha hecho.

En la escuela, Tomoyo estaba sentada junto con José, estaban escribiendo lo que el profesor les dictaba, pero ella no podía concentrarse, algo le fallaba, algo le faltaba algo...

- señorita Daidouji, ¿podría leer lo que acabo de dictar?

- claro profesor - se levanto y tomo su cuaderno, en tanto pensaba que si le diría o no... "no me importa... lo haré..."

José estaba frente a la computadora, aun esperaba algo, pero a la vez no esperaba nada. Estaba harto, quizás algo más que harto, ya no podía soportar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos ¿acaso había desperdiciado todo este tiempo enamorado de alguien quizás falso? abrió su correo y vio el correo de su familia, pero de otra persona más... de una especial que esperaba con tantas ansias como si la noche necesitara de estrellas. La abrió y la leyó.

Era curiosamente una noche con lluvia... Sakura estaba con Kero cenando... y a la vez se quejaba de tanta lluvia... en lo que Kero estaba felizmente con sus postres en la boca. Tocaron la puerta. Sakura se levantó para abrirla...

- ¿si...? residencia Kinomoto - dijo en el videófono, pero nadie le respondió... entonces miro la pequeña televisión, y vio a alguien... ese alguien era José.

Sakura abrió la puerta (no sin antes ordenarle a Kero que se escondiera) y vio a José... el cual estaba totalmente rojo y empapado...

- José ¿estas bien?... pasa... te estas empapando afuera

- no... Está bien... no quiero ensuciar tu casa

- no importa... pasa... anda - y muy pesadamente entro José a la casa de Sakura - iré por una toalla - Sakura corrió en lo que José no dejaba de estar parado en la puerta... se veía muy triste - aquí esta...- le dio la toalla y él la tomo, poniéndosela en la cabeza... - José... ¿que pasa?

- Kinomoto... yo...

- ¿que pasa? ¿Donde esta Tomoyo...?

- ¿Tomoyo? - se quedo callado... - Daidouji-san ahora esta en su casa...

- ¿como que en su casa? ¿Porque saliste así empapado?... - pero José no dejaba de mirar el suelo - pasa... siéntate... ahora te traeré ropa seca de mi hermano... espero te quede... - y Sakura salio corriendo a la habitación de su hermano...

- ¿que pasa Sakura? - le preguntó Kero que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura

- no lo sé... quizás... - se quedo pensativa

- ¿quizás que?

- nada Kero... ahora, sigue escondido donde estas... vuelvo - y entro a la habitación de su hermano.

Volvió a la sala donde José no se había movido ni un centímetro

- toma... ahí esta el baño... cambiate... si no pescaras un resfriado

- gracias Kinomoto...

- llámame Sakura... - José sonrió con tanta tristeza que hasta Sakura se sintió mal... José entro al baño en lo que Sakura pensaba que es lo que había pasado...

Por otro lado, Sophia acababa de llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, en donde su mamá la recibió

- buenas tardes... ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?

- eres Sophia ¿verdad?

- así es...

- mira... no creo que Tomoyo este en condiciones de recibirte... veras... - Sonomi se quedo un poco pensativa... - ha estado llorando desde que el joven Carmina se fue corriendo

- ¿pero por que se fue?

- no lo sé... cuando yo acababa de llegar el se iba en plena lluvia

Sophia sabia que algo andaba mal... por lo que le rogó a Sonomi que la dejase pasar para hablar con Tomoyo. Sonomi, a pesar de que lo dudo un poco, la dejo entrar. Sophia pasó a la habitación de Tomoyo, donde se encontraba ella sentada en su cama, mirando el piso... y de fondo se escuchaba una linda melodía de una cajita musical

- Tomoyo... ¿puedo entrar? - no recibió respuesta. Sophia entró y cerro la puerta... - Tomoyo... ¿que paso? - seguía sin contestar. Sophia se detuvo y se hinco para ver el rostro de Tomoyo, el cual se seguía viendo hermoso, pero muy triste... - ¿que es lo que pasó Tomoyo? ¿Fue con Carmina? dime...

Siguió sin obtener respuesta... entonces se levanto y se puso a lado de ella, se sentó también en la cama

- Por el estas triste verdad? bueno... supongo que se debieron de haber peleado... por que... bueno, no lo sé... por que ¿sabes? a mi Carmina no me parece un chico malo... ni que cause conflictos... aunque no lo sé... caras vemos corazones no sabemos ¿verdad? pero... a mi me ha causado una impresión contraria... no sé como... como si fuera muy lindo... y muchísimo más contigo... se ve que te aprecia... por que... aun que sé que talvez se enojaron... él ha estado muy preocupado por ti y... - Pero Tomoyo ya no la dejo seguir... solamente la abrazo y siguió llorando en su hombro... Sophia también la abrazo y dejo que Tomoyo siguiera llorando... en lo que la musiquita de fondo seguía sonando...

- ¿que paso José? - le preguntó Sakura al chico que ya se había cambiado y estaba seco, pero seguía con esa mirada triste...- cuéntame por favor... ¿por que has venido a mi casa?

- por que... no sabia a donde ir...

- pero si estas viviendo ahora con Tomoyo... ¿no es así?

- si... así es... pero... - José la volteo a mirar - ¿tú eres su mejor amiga no?

- si... eso creo

- entonces debes saber "eso" que me contó hoy...

- ¿que "eso" que te contó hoy?

- por favor Kino... Sakura... no soy tonto... yo sé que ya te dijo lo que pasa entre ella y yo...

- no... No exactamente... ¿que pasa?

José agacho la mirada y se puso a recordar un poco de lo que había pasado...

José había acabado de leer el mail que decía

"Hola Edmundo...

Me ha costado mucho trabajo decidirme a escribir esta carta... aun así, no puedo decirte todo lo que quiero... ¿y sabes porque? por que soy muy cobarde como para decirle a alguien lo que verdaderamente siento... No me refiero a que te odie, por que te estaría mintiendo... pero tampoco te puedo decir que te amo... por que... bueno...

Ya me canse... ¿tu no? esto del amor de lejos es horrible... por que no sé lo que verdaderamente sientas... así como tu no sabes lo que verdaderamente siento...Mi muy querido, vamos a dejarnos de rodeos... te pido, ruego y suplico que nos olvidemos de esto... por que es un juego tonto en el cual ya estoy harta de siempre perder...

Atte. Tomoyo"

- ¿que? - se levanto rápidamente del asiento en que estaba - ¿porque esta firmado así? ¿Porque dice Tomoyo?

- por que yo lo escribí... - Dijo ella llegando por atrás...

- ¿que dices?

- lo que oíste José... ¿o debo llamarte Montecristo? - José se había quedado frió... ¿ella? ¿Mercedes? ¿Tomoyo era...?

- pero ¿que dices? lo que dices... tu... ¿eres Mercedes?

- no... Yo soy Tomoyo, nunca he sido mercedes... solo en esa cosa del ciberespacio me hice llamar así...

A José lo invadió una gran emoción, tanto así que se acerco mucho a ella

- Tomoyo... no puedo creerlo... rogaba que fuera así, pero no creí que fuera verdad

- ¿que fuera verdad? ¿Que soy Mercedes...? por favor José... si leíste la carta te he dicho que te dejes de juegos...

- pero ¿que juegos? Tomoyo yo te amo... yo amo a Mercedes y amo a Tomoyo... te amo a ti... y lo sabes, te lo he dicho miles de veces... te amo, tal y como no tienes idea

- ¿pero estas loco? - le dijo fría y cortante - tu no me amas, por que no me conoces en lo más mínimo, no sabes quien soy ni como puedo ser... ¡tu no me amas así como yo no te amo...!

Tomoyo grito lo ultimo haciendo que quedara un silencio incomodo... ella sabia que mentía, que también lo amaba, lo quería con locura y desesperación... sabia que... que ambos se amaban...

- ya no te quiero aquí Carmina... vete de aquí como de mi vida... ya no te quiero aquí - mintió

- yo... yo...

- puedes ir a la casa de Sakura, ella me había dicho que te podías quedar con ella si me causabas alguna molestia - lo interrumpió, a lo que sintió una gran opresión en el pecho... sabia que mentía y que lo que decía en su boca no eran más que mentiras...

- yo... ¿sabes? yo me mantuve de una ilusión, de un sueño, de algo que... de algo en lo que creía ciegamente, de algo que... que mantuve en secreto, en mi corazón... de la ilusión de que existía un amor... entre tu y yo... pero...

- ¿te equivocaste?

- si... me equivoque señorita Daidouji... - bajo la mirada - gracias por recibirme... y por quitarme mi ridícula obsesión del amor...

José salio corriendo de ahí... cuando se escucho que tiro algo... cuando oyó Tomoyo que la puerta se cerro, cayó de rodillas llorando y pensando que había cometido una gran equivocación... pero que tampoco iría corriendo tras de él...

- señorita Tomoyo - le dijo por atrás una sirvienta... Tomoyo volteo toda roja y llorosa - lo siento señorita... no quise...

- no hay problema Mika... - siguió entre sollozos - ¿que pasa?

- es que el joven Carmina tiró esto... - Tomoyo agarró una cajita musical que tocaba una hermosa melodía y vio una nota... junto a ella:

"Para mi hermosa Tomoyo, como un obsequio por ser tan buena conmigo

. José"

Cerró la caja y se fue corriendo a su alcoba, donde se tiro a su cama a llorar en lo que la cajita seguía tocando la melodía...

Fin del episodio tres

Notas de la autora.- Lamento haber tardado demasiado tiempo en esto... pero no tome un momento de inspiración hasta ahora.

La verdad siento que quedo muy bonito, pero aun no acabo, ya termino... esto solo fue ya el penúltimo episodio, donde Tomoyo encuentra el amor vía mail...

¿Ahora que va a pasar? Aunque el final es muy obvio, denme chanse de que lo haga a mi forma y verán que queda más que bien... o eso espero...

Atte. Asuka Sakura

Avances del siguiente capitulo.- Tomoyo ya se ha encontrado con José y este esta apunto de volver a España, pues cree que Tomoyo no lo ama... ¿se ira?

nota: los avances están sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso


End file.
